A Cavort to Remember
by Mary5
Summary: Basically, i was bored one day and decided to write the wierdest thing i could come up with, a fanfic. Max and Logan kiss and cry and it's all very sappy and romantic.


A Cavort  
  
to  
  
Remember  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Me:  
  
The Psycho Obsessive One in the Friday Night Group.  
  
(Pretty Snazzy, huh?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: the basis for this story comes from the fact that me and my friend Jeanine hate Zach and LOVE Logan. Read with caution.  
  
1 Chapter 1:My Lack of Creativity  
  
Logan walked into his closet and started going through his inventory or tuxes and sweatshirts, when Bling walked into the bedroom. "Got a date with Max?"  
  
"It's not a date," Logan said defensively, "just dinner with friends."  
  
"And you're ripping apart your closet?"  
  
"I am not," he replied as he settled on a deep red sweater and khakis.  
  
Meanwhile: Max walked through the living room as Original Cindy watched. "Getting ready for the big date?"  
  
"It's not a date." Max replied and OC mimicked at the same time.  
  
"Shave your legs?"  
  
"Yeah.?"  
  
"Yup, date."  
  
"Not true. Logan's Logan, we're not that way."  
  
"Sit down and shut up," OC went into Max's room and took out a dark green v-neck and jeans, "I think it's nice to look nice for the guy that you love."  
  
"Do not!" Max said, but she took the clothes and went to change.  
  
Chapter 2: The Unexpected, um, Surprise?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ymer (not real name)  
  
Logan set the table for two with candles and expensive wine, when the door bell rang. Of course it was Max with the outfit that OC had picked out and freshly painted french tips.  
  
She entered with the usual casual "hey" and they sat down to Logan's culinary masterpiece, but their friendly chatter was often interrupted by pauses. Both knew what they felt for each other, but wouldn't confess it, because they were afraid. Too afraid.  
  
They sat through another awkward silence when footsteps were heard in the hall. "Is it Bling?" Max asked.  
  
"Couldn't be." Logan said as, of all the people, Zack walked around the corner.  
  
"Zack!?" Max cried.  
  
"Zack," Logan said, annoyed and not trying to hide it.  
  
"Max, I know that you said that you wouldn't come, but Manticore's here, in Seattle, they're looking for you, and the rest of us. You have to leave with me, for your own good." (In other words, "I love you Max. Leave this sappy rich guy and come away with me, while I make excuses.")  
  
She looked into the depths of his eyes, he was pleading with her, but so was Logan, she could feel it, without the knowledge of sight. She slowly rose from the table. "Zack, we'll leave tomorrow, I need time."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Tomorrow." She said firmly, he couldn't say no, either he could leave her or he could wait, and he waited.  
  
"I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 6:30 am."  
  
"Fine." Max said as Zack turned and left the apartment, and Logan finally let out the breath he had been holding in anticipation of Max's answer. She was leaving him, he knew it, and he couldn't stop her, because doing so would certainly kill her.  
  
Chapter 3: First and Last  
  
(This is dedicated to Michelle, cuz she's almost as sappy as me)  
  
When they had finished they're dinner, they went to the living room to talk, it was a big deal, Max leaving. It was so final, something that neither of them could control, and the worst part was, that both knew it.  
  
The pair sat side by side on Logan's black leather couch, through yet another silence, but only because they knew what they had to say, and couldn't. Max looked into Logan's eyes, at the warm depths that said all she wished she had the strength to say and more, and suddenly, a rush overtook her and a tear slowly made a stream down her cheek. He reached out and touched it, making her laugh at herself for it. "The great Max Guivera, crying." That just brought up another well and Logan slowly put his arms around her, and she let it flow. In the quietest, most tender possible tone he whispered into the dark hair behind her ear, "I love you." She turned and kissed him on the cheek, but pulled back, afraid and was swept up in a deep, lasting kiss. The first and last kiss ever to be had with the first and last person that she would ever love.  
  
"I'll come back to you, I promise." She said in a hushed whisper. She couldn't stand it. She got up and walked into the guest bedroom, where she closed the door and tried her best to sleep. She heard Logan's footsteps in the hall, going to bed as well, and trying not to disturb her.  
  
When she woke in the morning, she kept her eyes closed, hoping beyond hope that it had been a dream, that she didn't have to leave. But opening her eyes, seeing herself in Logan's apartment told her the truth. She got out of bed, dressed and went into the kitchen where Logan was sitting staring out the window at the people below. She decided not to disturb him and looked at the clock which read 6:25. She was ready to go, because in her heart she knew that she'd be back, she had to be. There was a swooshing sound in the foyer and Zack entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Logan turned and watched Max leave and they shared an unspoken understanding that all the words that they had spoken were true, that he loved her and she'd come back to him.  
  
Chapter 4:Emptiness  
  
(Wow, bad title choice, ah well, it'll have to do)  
  
Logan had called Original Cindy and explained Max's unexpected disappearance. He moped around his apartment for a couple days until Bling's pestering got him out of bed. He wandered the streets for a couple hours until he felt ill and returned. Everything reminded him of her, south market, the hoverdrones, and eventually he had made his way to the top of the space needle and cried, slow tears.  
  
His world was empty, he could feel it, closing in on him like a dark box, but the box was inside of him, squeezing at his chest, trying to kill him, but he pushed it away and he lasted day by day. (ah, poetry)  
  
Chapter 5:Cavort  
  
(First it was called run, then it was called jump, but when you put the two together, you get cavort)  
  
(Oh, and this is dedicated to Miguel, in honor of: "You killed Kenny!")  
  
Zack and Max left on Max's motorcycle heading west. They rode for hours until they stopped at a phone booth so that Zack could call the X5s. They'd meet at the Beverly Center in Los Angeles, dressed as pedestrians. If they had to run, they'd rather run together. A few days later they arrived at the mall, and made their way up to the balcony on the top floor. Syl and Krit were already waiting. It wasn't particularly cold, but there was a light rain and it was gloomy. The outdoor eating area was deserted except for the odd foursome and a man in the corner, reading a book. Hugs were exchanged and they said their hellos, but all with a tense feeling of foreboding. They looked over the glass barrier and watched the passerby's on the street, 8 stories below. The man's phone rang and he answered in welsh. They thought nothing of it. A couple minutes later, Syl had put a quarter into the tourist telescope and was watching the street when she exclaimed, "Oh shit!" A group of Manticore soldiers had arrived in trucks and were holding guns and entering the building. They attempted to run back through the building but by the time they had passed the glass doors back into the food court, they could see the darkly clad soldiers running toward them. They ran back outside and jumped one by one over the railing as the soldiers shot at them and the welsh-speaking man watched, a smug expression of grim satisfaction creeping over his face as he shot Zack with his own handgun, the last to jump. (This is where you gasp and say, "Oh my God! They killed Zack!")  
  
Chapter 6:Ouch, that's gotta hurt.  
  
(Sorry Ymer, for what I did to Zack)  
  
Max had been shot in the leg, but she ran for cover under the glass overhang of the escalator. She turned to see Zack fall with a boing-boing- boing-ker-plunk, and she knew he was gone. Lost to the people who had killed her sibling and now the man who she knew had loved her.  
  
Syl and Krit came careening around the corner in a small bread truck and she jumped in as they drove towards the Beverly Hills residential area (by the way, you're supposed to be laughing right now cuz this is the worst chapter know to fan-fiction people ever, EVER, maybe I should send them to Harvard-Westlake where they have a run in with the tennis team and Mr. Houston, you never know). Of course there they jacked a jaguar cuz you've got to run in style, and headed towards Canada. (so much for that, sorry old, voice cracking, Scottish dude)  
  
Chapter 7:Reunited and it feels so Good!  
  
(lol, and finally, the last and final chapter, for now, dedicated to Jeanine, the birthday girl. For I feel like bursting into song as I do all too often do) (by the way, you guys all know that my chapter title is a song, right?)  
  
Still cruising in the jag, the drove down the highway near Seattle. (having never been to Seattle, I don't know anything about this "highway", so I'm making it up). They stopped at a Motel 6 for the night, and so that they could sleep, or try to.  
  
Eventually they slept, but Max was alert and anxious. She was getting vibes in her aura, she had to go back, she just couldn't stay it Canada all her life, so she wrote a note:  
  
Dear Syl and Krit,  
  
(Heeheehee, the little office assistant on my computer just popped up and said "it looks like you're writing a letter", but anyway)  
  
I'm sorry to just leave, but I can't stay and I know you wouldn't let me leave if you could help it, so I have to leave now. Don't follow me, I can take care of myself and I can't stay, I just can't. Take care of each other. I love you.  
  
Max  
  
That was it, she just left, walking back into Seattle on a shot leg. Back to Logan, the man she loved and the man who loved her back. When she reached his apartment, he wasn't asleep and he looked awful, but she fell into his arms, sobbing, (one thing that will never happen on Dark Angel) and Bling took care of her leg and she slept and they stayed there forever.  
  
Epilogue  
  
(You can add this to your list of things that will never happen on the show)  
  
Manticore was destroyed by their own soldiers, who had gone a little crazy with all that drilling and bad slide shows. 


End file.
